Love in the Office
by xxwoofxx
Summary: Edward is Bella's boss. They hate each other. Or is it just lust in a form of hate? lemons. RXR Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

God! I really hated my boss. He was constantly hitting on me.

"Miss Swan. I want you in my office," he said sternly.

Slowly I groaned as I got up and trudged to the office from hell.

"Yes? _Sir_?" I sneered.

"Sweetie," he said getting up and walking over to me," Don't be like that babe."

His grimy finger ran down my arm.

"To you, it is Miss Swan," I hissed cringing away.

"And for you, you may call me Edward."

"I think I'm going to stick with _Mr. Cullen_."

"That is my father. I'm a lot _better_ than my father."

"So you either fucked your mom or dad right?"

"Nether. I fucked my dad's lover," he purred as if that was the hottest thing.

"And who is that? Big foot," I looked down at his feet then said, "You know that would explain a lot."

He grinned, "You know what they say about men with big feet?"

"They have just as big of ego. With here is a ego crusher, the other saying only goes if you have a dick."

"I do have a dick. Would you like to see?"

"Not even in your dreams," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I saw _Edward's_ eyes light up with lust, "Now why did you call me in."

He shook his head as to clear his thoughts.

"Go get me coffee."

"Excuse me. That is not my job. I don't go run coffee runs for you. Never have, never-"

I was cut off when his lips crushing to mine. They soft and silky. His hand was on the back of my head and around my waist to bring me closer. I finally responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and play with his luscious golden locks. Now knowing that I wasn't going to pull away he brought the hand behind my head down to the other one. I brought my hip to grind on his pelvis, only to find he was very hard. He groaned as my hands traveled down his shirt, tracing his perfectly toned abs. He gripped my ass. I gasped into his mouth and I felt him grin. He lifted me up so I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. Before I could register I was on my back on his desk.

He wiggled his way down my skirt and to my panties.

Groaning he said, "Damn. You are so wet."

I hadn't realized till then that I was really, really wet. And for a man I hated.

Buttons hit the desk and cloth made a ripping noise.

I looked down to find Edward had ripped my blouse.

Cupping my breast he rubbed them roughly. My back arched into his hands as I moaned out his name.

Leaning down to whisper, "See that wasn't so hard."

He proceeded on to nibbling on my ear lobe.

I was speechless.

Chuckling he moved down to suck on my harden nipple though my bra. He reached behind trying to find something.

Then it hit me, "It's in the front."

I leaned up onto my elbows to slowly unclasp the bra. I did it slowly as I brought my leg to nuzzle between the legs.

Tossing his head back he moaned.

Ha, so the teaser became the teasy.

Going to his ear I whispered huskily, "You locked the door right?"

"Did it when I kissed you at first."

Wow, man moved fast.

"Well," I looked at my bare chest then at his clothed one," How about we get this off."

Tracing my hands up I eased the buttons to pop open. When I got my hands to his shoulder I smashed our chest together. I heard cloth hitting carpet.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him as I moved my body up and down so I could feel his muscles against my breast. His hand traveled up my leg to my thigh bringing me closer.

"I'm about to explode," he whispered into my ear. I shivered at his hot breath on my neck. I could actually feel him throb against me.

"Well, I think I could help you there."

I flipped us around so he was on his desk with his legs open.

As slowly as I could go I undid his pants. As I was doing that his wonder hands was unzipping me. Wiggling my hips was the way I got my skirt and thong down.

I finally got his clothing material off and began to stock him. His breathes became labored.

"You like that?" I purred.

"Very much. God, you're so good-"

He was cut off by my mouth going around him.

He was so long and thick. I bobbed my head up and down. My teeth grazed over the tip very slightly. I felt him shudder.

I could tell he was about to blow so I released him from my mouth.

"Bella," he whined.

"I please you," I spun so I was also sitting on the desk with my legs wide open, "You please me."

Wrapping an arm around me so my back was to his chest he brought his hand down to my womanhood.

He circled my clot.

I throw my head back and Edward took that moment to nip at my neck.

Then he slipped two fingers in. I gasped at the sensation. He started to move his fingers in and out painfully slow. I buckled my hips to his rhythm.

When I was about to blow he was out.

I whimpered.

"Hold on," he whispered.

He licked his fingers before he spun me around so my legs were on his shoulders. Smiling he eased down as he circle my clot. Finally he went down and inserted his tongue.

I made a muffled scream as my hands went to his hair to guide him.

I felt myself coming is I yelled, "Damn Edward!"

He climbed up so his was above me. As he was letting me rest he kissed my left nipple and pinched my right.

When I was finally rested enough I arched my back to let him know I was ready.

Giving me a small smile he slipped into me.

I hissed in pain. Most of the guys I fucked wasn't this big. He paused for a second letting me get use to his size.

He was going slow trying to set a tempo. Each thrust I buckled my hips to meet his thrust.

Finally he got to where the whole desk sounded as if it was at a risk of breaking. Dang, he also had a lose bolt in it. This was probably not the smartest idea.

"W-w-wait," I panted out.

"What?" he asked panicked.

"Your desk isn't the strongest surface."

He nodded and lifted me up. The closest wall to us was the big window that had and over view of the city.

Turning me so I my as was facing his crock he entered me as he kissed every inch he could reach. Each thrust caused my breast and pussy to bang up against the glass. For support from collapsing I gripped the window divider.

He was going faster and I knew that he was about to burst.

I was also close.

"God Bella!" Edward hissed, "You're getting so tight."

He was so right. I was about to cum for him and only him.

My hands tightened as I came. I screamed out his name as well.

Edward came not soon after gripping my hips hard.

I was holding myself up as Edward wrapped one arm around me and used his other to hold him up.

When he got his energy back he picked me up and walked us over to his chair.

Finally it was time for me to go home so I got dressed.

When I was walking out I turned as said sweetly, "I still hate you."

His eyes twinkled, "Sure you do."


End file.
